A whole structure of a home phone of the related art is bulky. Take a telephone as an example, which usually uses a plastic shell, and then plastic buttons are set on an upper part of the plastic housing for making a call by pressing numbers.
However, because the plastic button is a mechanical button with a complicated structure, the plastic button may be damaged easily when being used, which causes a malfunction of the button and affects a normal use of the telephone.